


He knows nothing

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [26]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom fell in love at first sight with Tharja, but she’s not impressed</p>
            </blockquote>





	He knows nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Plegia must be so different from Ylisse, so I pushed it to one extreme for the lolz.

Chrom knew he was taking a big risk, preparing his proposal for Tharja. She liked Robin, but the prince wouldn’t be able to live without knowing what she thought of _him._ He had a feeling he’d get rejected, so he was planning to go all out as well; he had nothing to lose! His logic was flawless.

...except he couldn’t catch her alone. Being someone who didn’t like to socialize, she was never too far away from other people for some reason.

“Eh, Tharja?” he approached her directly.

She looked up at him, a bit surprised. “Chrom?”

“Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Alone?”

“Hmm.” She was either wondering about it or annoyed by the request, he couldn’t tell.

He felt himself blush. “If you’re busy, it’s alright...”

“Lead the way.”

Chrom smiled at her, but Tharja just stared back. They walked together, away from everyone gathered around the campfire, and stopped once the moon was the only light source, somewhere between the tents.

He realized he didn’t know how to start, as they stood there in awkward silence. “Well?” she prompted him after a while.

“Tharja, I...” No time like the present, he thought as he took out the ring, showing it to her. “I want you to marry me.”

“Oh. Why?”

“You’re beautiful.”

“Is that all?”

“You’re also smart.”

“You think?”

“And really nice.”

“Now you’re just making things up. Speak the truth, or I’m leaving.”

That cut him off _badly._ Chrom had meant every word, even if they came out so simply. He wasn’t a poet. “That’s what I think of you, honestly. But it’s fine! We can be friends, and forget this...” he trailed off as he saw her cheeks start to turn pink in the darkness. “Tharja?”

“It’ll be alright like this... In my village, they used to say one should taste the milk before buying the cow, though.”

He had _no idea_ what she wanted to tell him with that, or if he was allowed to ask. Then she took his ring, and kissed him passionately, her arms thrown around his neck...

Chrom woke up the next morning, feeling _so great,_ still amazed by the meaning of those words. Tharja was tracing figures on his chest with one finger, looking pretty satisfied herself too.

“You’re not bad at all,” she said as he pulled her closer, noticing he was awake now.

“Thanks?”

“But... I’m a Plegian dark mage, you’re the Ylissean prince... How would that work out?”

He hadn’t even thought about it. “Well, it can’t be that hard, right? As long as there’s love?”

Her face turned into a frown. She gave back his ring, getting up from the bed. “Our cultures are different. I don’t think you know how much. It’s a shame, really...”

Not fifteen minutes later, Chrom had Robin and Miriel working overtime, trying to get him as much information on Plegia as possible. He wouldn’t let Tharja walk away just like that!


End file.
